Removing Dudley From The Equation - Year 5
by Luiz4200
Summary: Another story from my RDFTE series. Harry's fifth year.
1. Summer

**Disclaimer: Like I said in the other years, I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the books.**

**Author's Note: During Year 4, I was called out by a reader for using Vernon and Petunia less than I made them expect. I'm sorry and I'm afraid they're losing focus.**

**Removing Dudley from the Equation – Year 5**

**Chapter 1: Summer**

Harry James Dursley Potter was enjoying a relatively normal summer vacation after the events from his latest school year. Given his parents' reaction upon hearing about it, he was sure his Godfather Sirius Orion Black was correct in his assumption they'd be terrified had they watched the Triwizard Tournament. "Harry, do those dragons eat people?" Petunia Dursley asked.

"I hope not, Mum." Harry answered. "They're too huge."

"How huge, son?" Vernon Dursley asked out of worry.

"Huge enough that one of them could eat you whole and think of you as a mere appetizer, Dad." Harry honestly answered.

Vernon shuddered at the thought. "And people deliberately brought those beasts to Britain?" He asked in disdain. "Does magic make people reckless? That'd certainly explain a lot about your original father and your Godfather."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know." Vernon said as if he didn't mind Sirius knowing.

"Anyway, Prongslet, I know Dumbledore insists that you must spend at least the first two weeks of each summer vacation with Petunia but don't worry." Sirius said. "I got tickets for your friend Oliver Wood's first match as a professional Quidditch player."

Oliver Wood became a Keeper for Puddlemere United. "He's just a reserve player, Sirius." Harry argued. "I'm not sure he'll play. I'm only sure his team will win since they'll be playing against the Cannons."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "The Cannons aren't that bad."

"That's right." Vernon 'agreed'. "They're worse."

"Who are you to say that, Dursley?" Sirius argued. "You probably don't know the first thing about Quidditch."

"I know the Cannons don't know the first thing about positive thinking." Vernon replied.

"Prongslet, don't let your Uncle Vernon…" Sirius said when Harry interrupted him.

"My Dad." Harry corrected Sirius.

"Your _Dad_ make up your mind about the Cannons." Sirius told his godson. "I'm sure you'll be a great Quidditch star no matter what team you play for and that several professionals will want to join any team affiliated to you."

"Actually, Sirius, I'm thinking about joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry replied.

Sirius reacted as if Harry said he wanted to violate James Potter's tomb, which Sirius might have indeed seen Harry's refusal to play professional Quidditch as. "Prongslet, why would you want something like that?"

"To make sure it'll never be headed by people like Crouch ever again." Harry said with a serious tone.

Sirius was touched by the decision. As a victim of Crouch's metaphorical witch hunt, Sirius couldn't help but encourage his godson. "Now that's something I can imagine Lily doing if she lived long enough to see people like Crouch doing something like what he did to me."

"What about James?" Vernon asked.

"Nope, I can't imagine him doing something so bureaucratic." Sirius answered.

"Me neither but I felt I should trust you on that since you knew him better than I did." Vernon commented.

"Thank you, Vernon." Sirius smiled at that comment.

"Harry, I'm glad you already decided on a career for your future." Petunia commented while mentally adding _'especially because you chose something safer than dragon taming or being a magical Indiana Jones.'_ "Especially because you're about to start your fifth year as a Hogwarts student. Your original mother said that's when the students get career guidance from their Heads of House."

"What's it like, Mum?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask her, Prongslet?" Sirius asked and he was a little upset over that. "_I_ am the one who has first-hand experience in that regard."

"Fine." Despite accepting the logic behind Sirius' reasoning, Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed at how Sirius reacted at the Dursleys being chosen over him as a parental substitute for James and Lily Potter. "How's it like, Sirius?"

"First, the common rooms receive signs telling us when to meet our Heads of House and then they'll tell us which N.E.W.T. level courses each one of us needs in order to qualify for our respective careers of choice." Sirius was showing so much happiness it seemed his team had won a Championship. Not that anybody in living memory except for Mr. and Mrs. Flamel would know what's like seeing the Chudley Cannons win a championship. "By the way, Auror requires a minimum of Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anything lower than that on at least one course and no Auror job for you."

"What about Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry asked.

"You'd better ask Minnie since I've never bothered knowing." Sirius replied with a hint of sadness that showed he was upset that Harry didn't seem to have any interest into following James' footsteps.

"It doesn't seem different from what we get at muggle schools." Vernon commented while amazed at how many common points both Muggle and Wizarding Worlds had. "Do magical teachers also tell if they think the students should try another job instead of their choices?"

"If they do, Harry should be glad he's not a Slytherin." Sirius commented. "Snivellus would say Harry would have no chance in any job."

"True that." Vernon grunted in agreement. "I don't know what that old crackpot was thinking when he hired that Snape person to teach. Death Eater or not, he's not a good influence on the students. He's better at teaching grudge-holding than potion making."

There used to be a time when Sirius Black would dislike people insulting Albus Dumbledore but he accepted Vernon's argument. "Too bad the Headmaster cannot see reason regarding Snivellus." Sirius commented.

"Can't we meet with other students' parents to sign a petition against Snape?" Vernon suggested. "There can't be many parents okay with a Death Eater being near their children."

"Some parents are Death Eaters or married to Death Eaters, Vernon." Sirius explained with anger at the fact. "Among the others, it's difficult to find someone who won't believe in Snape's supposed repentance without demanding a better reason than the fact Dumbledore believes."

"This blind devotion will be the end of the Wizarding World." Vernon commented. "But enough about that. Harry, have you finished your summer assignments?"

"Not yet, Dad." Harry replied. "The Potions homework is too big as usual."

"Naturally." Sirius frowned.

**End chapter.**


	2. Preparing for Fifth Year

**Chapter 2: Preparing for Fifth Year**

When Sirius Black took his godson back home, their moods made it obvious who won the Quidditch game they watched. Not that the Dursleys ever doubted the Cannons would lose. "The Cannons lost, right?" Vernon asked.

"The Puddlemere United team was just lucky." Sirius grumbled.

"I know." Vernon sarcastically replied. "The Chudley Cannons have only been facing lucky adversaries for the last… centuries."

"That makes me upset as well." Sirius completely missed the point.

"Let's talk about something else now." Petunia asked. "I believe we're about to receive a letter from Hogwarts to tell us which materials Harry will need for his fifth year."

"Assuming Headmaster Dumbledore has indeed hired a Defense teacher, you're correct, Petunia." Sirius eagerly agreed.

"Actually, thanks to that new decree, the Ministry will have already appointed someone for the position if Dumbledore didn't get anyone." Vernon explained.

"That stupid decree." Sirius mumbled.

"Why don't you like it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I hate it when the Ministry interferes with Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"You'd like it if they prevented Snape from entering." Harry commented.

"I'd still fear it on the long run, Prongslet." Sirius argued.

"I only hope the Ministry appoints an Auror who isn't Alastor Moody." Vernon commented. "The bloke knows his defense but his teachings are too scary for underage wizards and witches."

"True that." Sirius sadly said after thinking over that. Like practically everyone else in the Wizarding World, Sirius Black understood that Mad-Eye Moody's paranoia made him too dangerous to be left unsupervised around children.

Then, like the Dursleys predicted, an owl showed up and brought a Hogwarts letter. "Open it, Prongslet!" Sirius asked with an eagerness that suggested he was the child there. "I want to see your Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain badge."

"Sirius, the team has more experienced and more deserving members." Harry calmly explained as he slowly opened the envelope.

"They wouldn't deny James Potter's son his rightful place, Prongslet." Sirius replied with a smile. Something then fell from the envelope and Sirius thought it was the captain badge. "See what I meant? They did make you the team's captain."

"No, Sirius." Harry replied upon inspecting the badge. "This is a Prefect badge."

Sirius laughed a lot at the notion of Harry becoming a Prefect. "Good one, Prongslet. I almost believed it!"

"No, Sirius." Harry replied while showing the badge. "I am indeed a Prefect."

Sirius then took a closer look at the badge and realized it really was a Prefect badge. "How could this be? The son of James Potter should be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team instead of a Prefect!"

"He's also the son of Lily Evans." Petunia argued.

"Oh." Sirius was somewhat conformed. He still wanted Harry to be more like James than like Lily but he could understand Harry having some Lily traits besides her eyes. Especially with Harry being raised by people related to him through her. Especially with people wanting to take James' and Lily's places as Harry's parents. Sirius couldn't understand his godson seeing those muggles as his parents. Sirius Black had no trouble with muggles in general but Vernon and Petunia Dursley used to be what his parents taught him to have about muggles and Bartemius Crouch made him miss whatever made them change from that to the good _foster _parents to Harry and he was wondering how much he suffered on their hands until the change was complete. "Now, Harry, being a prefect is a big responsibility." Sirius said. "Prefects must be alert to anything those slimy Slytherins do."

"What about the other students?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't I keep them on the line as well?"

"Prongslet, you _are_ Lily's son." Sirius commented. "James would rather keep focused on stopping Slytherins and would allow harmless pranks."

"No wonder he didn't become a Prefect." Harry commented in reply.

"But I was under the impression he would later become Head Boy." Petunia added. "Was Lily lying to impress my parents?"

"No, but I don't blame you for refusing to believe." Sirius answered with a soft smile. "We all got surprised back then. Dumbledore probably wanted to get Prongs and Lily together."

"I don't know if I like the idea of a Headmaster interfering with students' lives like that but it at least kept Lily safe from that Snape boy." Vernon commented and Sirius silently agreed. "How could Lily have a friend like that?"

"Snape's Dad is a reason to make wizards afraid of letting muggles raise magical children." Petunia replied as she remembered Lily commenting that Tobias Snape didn't seem to like magic and the Snape boy replied that Tobias didn't like anything. "Back then I didn't understand but now I realize he was a pathetic excuse for a human being." She wouldn't say how close she was to becoming a female version of him.

"It doesn't excuse Snivellus for taking his frustrations on my godson." Sirius said and the Dursleys, despite lamenting Snape's childhood, agreed. After that, they went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry's supplies. Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, the Dursleys felt like they could go the rest of the way with their eyes shut after all those years but decided not to tell Sirius since he was immature enough to try. Upon arriving at Gringotts to get gold to pay for the supplies, they met Neville and his Grandmother.

"Hi, Neville." Harry greeted his friend. "How's your summer so far?"

"Okay." Neville timidly answered. "I've been practicing my herbology. What about you?"

"Sirius took me to see Puddlemere defeat the Cannons." Harry answered to tease his Godfather.

"I expected the Cannons to win!" Sirius replied.

"And I expect Neville to be like Frank." Augusta Longbottom said.

"I know what you feel, Augusta." Sirius replied. Harry didn't like to hear that.

They then went to Madam Malkin's, where Neville and his Grandmother were surprised as Sirius ordered Prefect robes for Harry. "Congratulations, Harry!" Augusta exclaimed. "James and Lily would feel proud of you. Mostly Lily."

"James would feel disappointed." Vernon suggested. "He'd rather have Harry become Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Do you mean he isn't?" Neville was surprised.

After they but new school robes for Harry and Neville and a new set of casual robes for Sirius, they leave the shop and meet the Weasleys. "Say it isn't true!" Gred and Forge desperately pleaded. "It can't be true!"

Harry was confused until Vernon interjected. "They must be talking about your Prefect robes, Harry."

"Don't say that word!" They shouted in a way that reminded others of the Dursleys' past aversion to magic. "A Marauder's son cannot be a Prefect!"

"James Potter was Head Boy." Vernon replied with a smile to tease the twins.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They were shocked. "A Marauder turned into a Head Boy? What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"I've been asking the same thing ever since then." They heard a new voice saying.

"What brings you so far from the dungeons, Snivellus?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

"None of your business, Black." Snape rudely answered.

"Stay away from my godson, Snivellus." Sirius demanded.

"I'll gladly stay away from any Potter spawn for as long as I'm allowed, Black."

**End chapter.**


	3. Prefect Perks

**Chapter 3: Prefect Perks**

Harry, his parents and his godfather were at King's Cross Station to take the Hogwarts Express. "Prongslet, do you remember what you must do as a Gryffindor Prefect after the feast?" Sirius eagerly asked.

"I must guide the Gryffindor first years." Harry dutifully answered.

"You must also protect them from anything those slimy snakes might do on the way." Sirius added.

"Have they tried anything during your first night, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"No, Prongslet." Sirius answered. "They were too cowardly for that but we can't sure things will stay like that."

Their conversation was interrupted by an owl delivering Harry a message. "It's from Percy." Harry commented.

"What does he say?" Petunia eagerly asked.

"He's congratulating me for becoming a monitor and offering me tips in case he wants a job at the Ministry." Harry explained. "He also wants me to keep an eye on Fred and George."

"He's asking too much." Vernon grumbled.

"Agreed." Harry replied with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to the Prefect wagon."

Upon meeting his fellow Prefects, Harry James Dursley Potter was surprised at the fact that Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin Prefect. "Surprised, Potter?" Draco arrogantly asked. "You shouldn't since my father has the proper connections. Granger here is the real surprise."

"No, it's not." Harry replied. "She cares about studies and rules and can probably be the same sort of prefect Percy Weasley was."

Wanting to discourage further arguing, the Head Boy and the Head Girl decided to command the Prefects to start patrolling.

As Harry did his job, he noticed Fred and George Weasley trying to sell something to other students. "If you are both devoting yourselves to your joke shop and already adults, why bother returning to school?" He asked shocking them.

"Why, why, isn't that…"

"Prefect Prongslet?"

"Or would it be Perfect Potter?" The two asked together.

"You'd better…"

"…be careful since…"

"…you're already betraying Prongs' memory…"

"…by being a Prefect."

"I see things another way." Harry argued. "The Marauders were smart enough to avoid getting caught most of the time or so Padfoot said. Therefore, as Prongs' son, it's my duty to check if the Marauders' self-proclaimed successors are thus able to avoid getting caught as well."

"Brother, we've been challenged."

"Let's accept it!"

"Good." Harry replied. "Now, since it's your last year as Hogwarts students, don't forget to give Professor Snivellus a goodbye prank."

"We won't!" The two loudly proclaimed.

"Forget"

"that is."

"Good, now I have to patrol other areas of the train." Harry said. "What were you selling to that boy?"

"Puke pastilles." They answered. "Want some?"

Harry refused and then left. He then arrived at a place where Hermione is trying to keep Crabbe and Goyle in line. "You can't tell us what to do, mudblood." Crabbe arrogantly told her. "Draco Malfoy will protect us from the likes of you."

"He cannot protect you from the likes of _me_." Harry replied.

"Do you think we're afraid of a badge, Potter?" Goyle asked.

"No, I think you're afraid of the dark spells my Godfather taught me." Harry replied with a smirk that'd have reminded Snape of every time James and Sirius picked on him. "He's the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, remember?"

Crabbe and Goyle ran away in fear and Hermione and the first year students she was trying to protect were thinking about doing the same. "Harry, did Sirius really teach…" Hermione was asking until Harry interrupted her. "I was just scaring them away. What happened?"

"Crabbe and Goyle decided to pick on some first-year muggleborns and thought they could get away with that because Draco Malfoy became a Prefect." Hermione explained.

"Why were they so mean to us?" A first year sadly asked. "What did we do?"

"It's not about anything you did." Harry explained. "Some people aren't welcoming of those whose parents cannot do magic."

"I thought the Wizarding World would be a wonderful place with no bigotry." Another first year said.

"Free from the bigotry supported by some muggles that's for sure but the magical bigots just use a different set of excuses to discriminate." Harry explained.

After that, the Hogwarts Express eventually reached Hogsmeade Station, where Harry and Hermione had to part ways with the first-years since only the first-years took boats from that point on. Harry and Hermione took a Prefect Carriage. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson took the same one. "So, you think you can scare my friends. Do you, Potter?" Draco Malfoy defiantly asked.

"I had to protect students from them, Malfoy." Harry argued.

"When my father hears about this…" Malfoy threatened but Harry interrupted him. "He won't be able to do anything because of my Godfather."

Malfoy grunted but refused to say anything further for the remainder of their journey to Hogwarts. Upon arriving, the students were surprised at seeing Sirius Black once again sitting among the teachers. "Is he substituting for Defense again?" A student asked. Several others were wondering the same. During his welcoming speech, Headmaster Dumbledore explains that Sirius Black became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and donated money to hire curse-breakers from Gringotts to check any curses that might be preventing people from keeping the job for more than one year.

Professor Snape looked like he wanted to curse Sirius to death if the job's curse failed to do so. Nothing new there.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me that Sirius would teach us again?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know it, Ron." Harry explained. "He caught me by surprise."

"As expected from a Marauder." Gred commented.

"If they were nothing but predictable." Forge added.

Everyone who heard the twins spent a good time trying to understand their logic after that. After the feast, Harry performed part of his Prefect duties by escorting the First-Year Gryffindors to their Common Room. After that, Fred and George approached him. "Prongslet, will you still be our team's Seeker?" They asked out of worry.

"Of course I will." Harry answered, relieving the twins of their worry.

"Thank Merlin!" Fred exclaimed. "We thought you'd be…"

"Too much like Prefect Percy." George added.

"How's Percy anyway?" Harry asked out of mild curiosity.

"Brownnosing to his boss…" Fred said.

"As usual." George added.

"It's nice talking to you but I must read my Potions book to make sure Professor Snivellus won't catch me unguarded." Harry said. "Good night."

**End chapter.**


	4. Tryouts

**Chapter 4: Tryouts**

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were studying at the Gryffindor Common Room when Angelina Johnson approached them. "Potter, have you heard?" She asked. "I'm the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Harry politely said.

"You'll need to pass the tryouts to keep your place as the team's Seeker, Potter." She said. "Ginny is doing a good work."

"Are you looking for a new Keeper as well?" Ron eagerly asked.

"Are you interested?" She asked and Ron nodded. "Good. I don't want to let that McLaggen prat back in the team."

Harry, Ron and Neville shuddered at the idea of Cormac McLaggen being back after what he did four years ago. Hermione, on the other hand, merely wasn't interested enough on Quidditch to care about it. After Angelina left them to join the team's other female members for some girl talk, Cormac McLaggen approached them. "Potter, you must put a good word for me to Johnson."

"What do you expect me to say without ever seeing you playing as a Keeper?" Harry asked.

"A mere formality, Potter." McLaggen replied. "If you want, I can take you to the field and show you how good I am."

"Wait for the tryouts, McLaggen." Harry sternly said.

"You'd better remember this when you need my family's connections at the Ministry, Potter." McLaggen snorted and then left.

"And there goes another exception to the notion that all bad wizards go to Slytherin." Harry commented and everyone nearby laughed.

One day later, the Fifth Year Gryffindors were having their first defense lesson. "Good morning, students." Professor Black said.

"Morning." Some students mumbled.

"I expected a little more enthusiasm but okay." He replied. "Does anyone know of a way to protect from Unforgivable Curses?" Several students raised their hands. "Ms. Granger?"

"We can dodge the curses." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea! Five points to Gryffindor!" Sirius said. "Anybody else?" He looked around and decided to give the Slytherins a chance out of fairness. "Malfoy?"

"We can summon an object to place it between us and the one casting the curse so the object will be the one to suffer damages." Draco Malfoy suggested.

"Five points to Slytherin." Sirius said with a forced smile. He hated giving points to slimy snakes but he had to be a fairer person than Snivellus. "Anybody else?" He then noticed Neville Longbottom. "Mr. Longbottom?"

"We can… hex them before they finish the incantation." Neville timidly suggested.

"And which spell would you use?" Sirius asked with a neutral face that let anyone guessing if he found the idea good or bad.

"I'd use immobilus." Neville answered.

"Five points to Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed. "Anybody else?" Since nobody gave any suggestions, Sirius went to the lesson's next phase.

Later on, they went to the Quidditch pitch, where Gred and Forge Weasley were showing two younger Gryffindors how to hold a Beater's bat. "Fred, George, what're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, Prefect Prongslet," Gred started.

"Since you asked,"

"We're showing the next generation how to be good beaters since this is our last year as Hogwarts students." They explained.

"Good idea!" Harry complimented the twins.

"And they need all help they can get." Fred commented.

"The way they are now, Gryffindor is unlikely to win next year's Quidditch Cup." George added.

"You're exaggerating." One applicant beater argued.

"No, they're not." Angelina Johnson counter-argued.

"No, Theodore is Nott." Fred and George replied.

It took some time before they understood the pun. "The both of you have been spending too much time with Sirius." Harry commented.

"He's our idol!" The twins exclaimed. Their team's Captain then instructed Harry and Ginny to ride their brooms and chase the Golden Snitch to compete for the position of Seeker. She then noticed Ron and Cormac arguing.

"Save yourself from embarrassment, Weasley." Cormac commanded. "I will become the team's Keeper!"

"Over my dead body, McLaggen!" Ron replied. The two of them prepared to defend their goal posts. Both of them were quite good at the job and equally skilled. Angelina Johnson then approached Ron. "Congratulations, Weasley." She said. "You are our new Keeper. McLaggen, you're our reserve Keeper."

"No fair!" McLaggen protested. "Why did Weasley get the spot if I was just as good if not better than him?"

"Because of your attitude back when you were the team's Seeker, McLaggen." She explained.

"Just because Weasley became friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." McLaggen grunted.

"And here's this attitude trouble all over again." She commented and practically everyone within hearing range agreed.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny were tied in number of times each one caught the Golden Snitch. "Good work the both of you." Captain Angelina Johnson complimented them. "I'll release the Golden Snitch one more time and whoever catches it becomes the team's main Seeker. The other will become the reserve Seeker."

Harry and Ginny silently agreed to her terms and she released the Snitch. "Go, Harry!" Ron cheered. "You mustn't lose to a girl!"

Angelina Johnson was quite upset at Ron's sexist comment and disappointed that he's still better than McLaggen. Five minutes later, Harry caught the Snitch.

**Sorry for the delay, it took longer than usual for me to have the time. I only mentioned who caught the Snitch because I was afraid of leaving a cliffhanger for a very long time.**


	5. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Chapter 5: Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

Cormac McLaggen was just leaving the school library when he saw Harry and his friends. "Potter, you might have been lucky enough to steal my rightful place at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team but you'd better hope you don't run out of luck against those slimy snakes." He threatened.

"Are you researching Quidditch tips, McLaggen?" Ron Weasley teased.

"Actually, I'm doing research for a Potions essay." McLaggen explained. "By the way, thank your Godfather for me, Potter. I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't have been able to take N.E.W.T.-level Potions lessons if not for him forcing Snape to take Exceeds Expectations students."

"I'll tell him." Harry gladly told McLaggen.

"Anything to make Snape upset." Ron commented.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded the youngest Weasley boy. "The idea is to allow more students to take N.E.W.T.-level Potions lessons."

"Especially those he'd rather not to teach like the future Aurors who'll eventually send his fellow snakes to Azkaban." Ron commented.

"Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." Professor Snape declared, shocking everyone with his sudden presence. He then approached McLaggen. "Fortunately you're not like the other lions. You have the virtues of a Slytherin." He then left.

"How does he do that?" Ron asked.

"We might be brave but I won't dare ask." Harry replied.

"Can you believe what he said about me?" McLaggen asked in outrage. Everyone around said 'yes'.

"Let's see if you'll still despise me after you lose the Quidditch match to Slytherin and the team begs for my help to win the Quidditch Cup." McLaggen arrogantly said.

"McLaggen must have paid a lot of attention to Lockhart's classes." Harry whispered to Ron, who laughed at the comment.

"Hey!" McLaggen and Hermione protested at the same time but for different reasons.

Later on, at the dorms, Harry called his Godfather at his two-way mirror and told him the news. "That McLaggen kid isn't all bad if making Snivellus upset is one of his reasons to take Potions lessons at N.E.W.T.-level." Sirius commented. "What about you, Prongslet? Are you ready for your upcoming Quidditch match?"

"I'm more concerned about my studies, Professor Black." Harry replied in annoyance.

"Prongslet, your father would be proud if you defeated those snakes again." Sirius said.

"Do you think he'll come again?" Harry eagerly asked.

"James is… oh, you mean Vernon Dursley?" Sirius still wouldn't completely accept that Harry saw the Dursleys as his parents.

"Yes." Harry strongly answered.

"I'll talk to him." Sirius uneasily said.

Two days later, the students were all gathered at the school's Quidditch area for the term's first match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Sirius Black was frowning. "What's wrong, Sirius?" Vernon asked. "Are you still upset that Harry isn't the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?"

"While that annoys me as well, Vernon, what really drives me upset is the fact that, as a Hogwarts Professor, I'm required to sit with the others and won't be able to sneak into the commentator's booth like I did three years ago." Sirius explained.

"You'd probably miss good moments of the game while sneaking around." Petunia sneered at Sirius' tendencies towards hooliganism.

"You're probably correct, Petunia, but it sounded so hilarious last time." Sirius moaned.

"To me it sounded like hooliganism." Vernon grunted.

"You're no fun, Vernon." Sirius replied. "Why Harry sees such a dull and boring person as you as a substitute father is a mystery to me."

"Don't you like that I see a muggle as my father?" Harry asked as he was showing up during the conversation.

Sirius was scared. "Nononononononono, Prongslet. It's just the dull part that bothers me."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Harry laughed. "You should have seen your face when I implied you were a pure-blooded bigot."

"Pulling a prank on me?" Sirius asked in mock-anger and then smiled. "Good one, Prongslet! You're finally showing the marauder side of being James Potter's son!"

"Potter, there's no time to talk to your Godfather!" Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain Angelina Johnson scolded Harry. "We have to play. Sorry to interrupt, Professor Black."

"Anything for Gryffindor's Quidditch Team, Johnson." Sirius gladly replied. "Just score against those snakes for me."

"My pleasure." She said. The team then entered the field and Sirius entered the Professor's booth. "It's so good to be where I can keep an eye at local Death Eater scum, don't you agree, Snivellus?"

"Not a word, Black." Snape grunted.

"Don't grumble like that or you might end up looking like Filch." Sirius teased. "Not that it'd not be an improvement in your case."

"Behave yourselves." Professor McGonagall ordered. "Teachers must set an example for the students."

The two wizards remained silent for the rest of the game. As it started, Angelina Johnson got the Quaffle and sped towards the goalposts. She tried to score but the Slytherin Keeper caught the ball. "A lucky move from the Slytherin Keeper!" Commentator Lee Jordan announced. Meanwhile, the Slytherins at the stand started singing 'Weasley Is Our King', a song composed by Slytherins to tease Ronald Weasley as the Gryffindor Keeper.

_Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He cannot block a single ring, _

_That's why Slytherins all sing: _

_Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley was born in a bin _

_He always lets the Quaffle in _

_Weasley will make sure we win _

_Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in _

_Weasley is our King._

Severus Snape was internally smirking at the fact Sirius could not say anything. Five goals and several fouls later, Harry caught the Golden Snitch, causing Gryffindor to win by 150 – 50. "Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "Take that, you no-good cheats! In your face, Sniv!"

After the players land, a Bludger hit Harry. "Goyle, fifty points from Slytherin and detention with me!" Sirius angrily declared.

"Professor Snape." Goyle pleaded.

"Mr. Goyle, I cannot overturn detentions assigned by other Professors." Snape said.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Petunia desperately asked as she and Vernon approached their (adopted son).

"I'm fine, Mum." He weakly replied.

"That's it!" She declared. "I'm pulling you from the team."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Sirius shouted and then Sirius said. "I might allow Harry to live with you but _I_ am his magical guardian!"

"Are you daft?" Vernon asked in outrage. "Stupid question. Of course you are but still, don't you see his face?"

"Our mediwitch can handle that and he'll be as good as new by tomorrow." Sirius waved Vernon's concerns.

That night, Goyle started serving his detention. "Mr. Goyle, you'll write one hundred times 'I am a lousy cheat and a sore loser'." Sirius said. Goyle then started writing 'Sirius Black is a lousy'

"Levicorpus!" Sirius shouted and then Goyle was hoisted in the air by his ankle. "I appreciate your sense of humor but we have no time for this. Write as I meant and then I'll release you."

"You can't do that to me!" Goyle protested. "I'll report you!"

"It's your word against mine and the Ministry won't risk sending me to Azkaban without solid proof again." Sirius argued. "You'd have to prove you and Snivellus aren't trying to set me up since he's the one who invented that jink."

Now all Goyle could think about was how to get Professor Snape to teach it to him.

**End chapter.**


	6. Fifth Year Christmas

**Chapter 6: Fifth Year Christmas**

Headmaster Dumbledore was surprised when Curse Breaker Weasley gave a report on the curse that prevented people from holding the Defense Position for longer than one term during the last decades. The other Professors felt the same. "And to think it was so easy to get around the curse." Dumbledore commented. "Just leave the Defense Teacher's office empty and let the teacher use another office until the curse is broken."

"To be fair, Headmaster, nobody expected the curse to be on the _office_ instead of the job itself." Professor Flitwick replied. "If at least Tom Riddle used his creativity for good purposes."

"My sentiments exactly, Filius." Dumbledore agreed.

"I'll tell Prongslet he can spend Christmas with me at my new office this year." Sirius was excited.

"Why would the Potter brat spend Christmas with you here instead of spending it at his home with his foster parents like he usually does?" Snape asked with disdain.

"Because it'll allow him a Christmas without the Dursley-style dullness." Sirius said like it's obvious. "He needs to be free from that to show how much of James Potter he has."

"The brat has shown enough as it is, Black." Snape replied.

"Their dullness makes them a bad influence for Prongslet, Snivellus." Sirius argued.

"You thinking that shows that they're a good influence, Black." Snape replied. At this point, Dumbledore decided to intervene.

Two days later, Sirius approached his godson. "Prongslet, I see that you still haven't signed to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"And I won't." Harry replied. "I'll spend Christmas with my parents as usual."

"You could spend it here, with me." Sirius pleaded.

"And you can spend it there, with us." Harry replied.

"At the Muggle World?" Sirius whined.

"What's wrong with muggles?" Harry accusingly asked Sirius.

"Nothing except that we must restrain our magic." Sirius explained. "You have no idea of how magical Christmas is at Hogwarts."

"I'd rather spend it with my parents, thank you very much." Harry responded using a business-like tone he learned from Vernon.

"Too bad, Prongslet." Sirius sadly replied. "We could have pulled so many pranks on Snivellus."

"Curse or no curse, I'll be surprised if you keep this job for longer than one year." Harry dryly commented.

"I'm only staying long enough to show my potential successors that the job is now safe." Sirius said in indignation. "Perhaps I'll stay a little longer to keep you safe from Snivellus until you graduate."

"I appreciate that." Harry sincerely replied. He knew he needed his Godfather to keep Snape from abusing his authority.

A few days later, the Hogwarts students were being picked up by their families at King's Cross Station. "Mum! Dad!" Harry exclaimed.

"Did you behave yourself, son?" Petunia asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mum." Harry answered.

"Do you think your team will win your school's championship this year, Harry?" Vernon asked while being careful not to mention Wizarding World words even if he was at a place reserved for wizards and people allowed to know they existed.

"They sure will, Vernon." Sirius eagerly answered since it was about one of his favorite topics. "I'll be around to make sure those slimy snakes won't cheat like the other times they won the Quidditch Cup."

"I'm talking to Harry." Vernon admonished his adopted son's Godfather.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius said. All of them then entered Vernon's newest car. Sirius could never understand the obsession some muggles had with new cars even if he had a similar one regarding flying broomsticks. "Are all of you wearing safety belts?" Vernon asked out of concern for his passengers.

"Sirius isn't, Dad." Harry answered.

"Of course I'm not your Dad, Prongslet." Sirius said as a joke. "James Potter was your Dad."

"Why aren't you wearing a safety belt, Sirius?" Vernon asked.

"Do I really have to?" Sirius whined and the others said "Yes!"

While driving, Vernon asked Harry. "Son, did you already have your career guidance?"

"Not yet, Dad." Harry answered.

"It usually happens after the Christmas holidays." Sirius added. "Prongslet, I already told you what's needed to become an Auror."

"I already said I want to become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry replied.

"You'll be more respected in this job with the experience of being an Auror." Sirius argued.

"Isn't there another way?" Vernon asked, not liking the idea of his son risking his life.

"He could be a hitwizard instead of an Auror." Sirius suggested. "Other than that, I'm out of ideas."

"Hopefully Professor McGonagall has some." Petunia suggested.

"Like how to become a bank manager." Vernon added.

"He'd have to stay in the Muggle World." Sirius said in worry. "Gringotts hires humans as nothing other than curse-breakers."

"What do they do with the muggle money the muggleborns' parents give them for the magical money they spend on school supplies?" Vernon asked.

That stumped Sirius. "I never stopped to think about that. I guess some of it goes to wizards willing to spend money in the Muggle World but now I'm wondering if that's all goblins do with muggle money."

After arriving at the Dursley residence, Harry and his parents started helping Sirius with the baggage. "Why don't you call your house elf?" Sirius asked.

"We don't have any." Petunia grunted. "This is a _muggle_ house." Unlike certain muggleborns, Vernon and Petunia didn't show much concern over how wizards treated magical non-humans since they felt they had no right or even an idea of what could or should be done but they'd rather not have any elves at their home either way.

That year's Christmas was rather uneventful aside from Sirius trying to convince Harry that spending Christmas at Hogwarts would be better than doing it at the Dursleys', which annoyed them to no end. "Why do we put up with him, Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"Because we're afraid he'll take Harry from us otherwise, Petunia." Vernon explained. "Don't worry, dear. Once Harry turns seventeen, he'll be an adult on the eyes of magical law and will no longer have to respond to magical guardians."

With this reassurance, they had a quiet Christmas when it was time to exchange gifts. "Open mine, Prongslet! Open mine!" Sirius eagerly asked. Harry reluctantly did so and found an autographed photograph of Gwenog Jones. The autograph was addressed to _'my number one fan Harry Potter from Gwenog Jones'_. "Surprised I got such a gift, Prongslet?" Sirius asked while oblivious to his godson's lack of interest. "I have my connections."

"You just told her it was for Harry Potter and she agreed because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, correct?" Vernon accused Sirius.

"Uh, let's just say you're not _completely_ wrong about that, shall we, Dursley?" Sirius guiltily asked.

"Who's Gwenog Jones, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Ha! Good one, Prongslet!" Sirius laughed. "For a while, I actually believed you didn't know who she is."

"Sirius, I really don't know." Harry said as if there was no trouble with that.

"Prongslet, she's the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies!" Sirius said like it's obvious.

"Yes, I noticed that by her uniform but why do you think I should already know of her?" Harry asked.

"Because she's a Quidditch celebrity!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, I don't care that much about Quidditch." Harry said.

"What kind of James Potter's son are you?" Sirius asked in exasperation.

"The kind that is raised by his birth mother's relatives." Harry explained.

"I know but, you're still the son of James Potter." Sirius explained.

"Do you really want to discuss this during Christmas?" Harry asked and Sirius gave in. Harry then gave Sirius a chess set. "Wizard chess, Harry?" Sirius asked while trying to force a smile.

"Muggle chess, Sirius." Harry explained. "The pieces don't move on their own and we must not break them."

"Prongslet, who'll want to play that?" Sirius asked. "Why bother moving chess pieces like a muggle when we can order them to move?"

"You're too lazy to come up with strategies by yourself." Petunia commented.

"You'd stand no chance against me." Vernon defied.

"You're on, Vernon!" Sirius accepted. No matter how much he hated playing chess the muggle way, he's too much of a Gryffindor to back down from a challenge.

**End chapter.**


	7. Choices

**Chapter 7: Choices**

After the Hogwarts students returned from Christmas holidays, Sirius Black decided to approach Professor McGonagall about a serious (no pun intended perhaps) matter. "Professor McGonagall?"

"What do you want, Professor Black?" She formally asked.

"We're approaching the time to give this term's fifth year students career guidance, aren't we?" Sirius asked.

"That is correct." She stated.

"I'd like to talk to you about Prongslet's career choice." Sirius said.

"I assume he wants to be an Auror like James was." Professor McGonagall guessed.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong, Minnie." Sirius replied with a hint of sadness. "He wants to become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"He wants to be sure it'll never be headed by people like Bartemius Crouch ever again." Sirius explained.

Minerva McGonagall wasn't sure about what to say. "Well, I see that Harry inherited his mother's sense of justice."

"While I'm glad that he's being more like one of his real parents, I'd rather see him becoming an Auror like James." Sirius replied. "Can't you do something about that as your head of House?"

"Only where it's needed to help with Mr. Potter's choice of career, Sirius." Professor McGonagall responded. "Mr. Potter is not his parents regardless of which set you think of."

"I certainly wouldn't think he's a muggle since he attends Hogwarts." Sirius said to lighten the mood. "And Snivellus is the one who needs to remember Prongslet isn't Prongs."

Meanwhile, some students were also discussing career choices. "Why won't you become an Auror, Harry?" Ron asked. "Don't you think it'll be fun to arrest Malfoy?"

"I'd rather be in a position to make sure all arrestees are allowed a chance to plead innocent so we'll not have the risk of suffer the Crouch style of injustice." Harry explained.

"Honestly, Ron, while I understand we need people to catch Dark Wizards, I also see Harry's point." Hermione argued. "Especially after what happened to Sirius Black."

"That's weird." Ron commented. "You didn't refer to him by his title as a Professor."

"I was talking about something that happened to him before he became a Hogwarts Professor." She justified.

Meanwhile, Professor Severus 'Snivellus' Snape was giving Draco Malfoy career guidance. "So, Mr. Malfoy, what do you intend to do in the future?"

"I'll become Minister of Magic, of course." He arrogantly answered.

"You'll probably need to become Head of a respected department within the Ministry first to gain the needed popularity." Professor Snape stated. "I suggest the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Minister Fudge used to be on that department before being elected."

"My father can easily put me there but I need to make a point to envious mudbloods like that Granger girl, Professor." Draco stated like the smug snake he was. "Which N.E.W.T. level courses will I need?" It took Snape's whole willpower not to dock points from Slytherin for that.

While Snape explained things over, Harry was starting to work on the Defense essay. "Mate, I expected your Godfather to take things easy." Ron commented.

"Ron, my Godfather is an experienced Auror and was required to have at least an Exceeds Expectations in Defense to take the job." Harry explained. "He must know what he's doing."

"Didn't you say you want to become an Auror?" Hermione asked Ron. "You certainly don't expect a Death Eater will be merciful just because you missed on an important lesson Professor Black tried to teach you."

Ron grudgingly nodded.

The next day, the Fifth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were having Defense lessons together. "Students, please place your essays above your desks." Professor Black asked. After the students obeyed, he used a summoning charm to bring them to him. He did so gradually instead of summoning all of them at once since he remembered what happened to Charms Master Filius Flitwick back when Sirius was a Fifth Year student himself. Remembering that always gave him a good laughter. After that, Sirius paired up students for sparring matches. This time, Draco Malfoy got paired with a fellow Slytherin because, whenever he went into a spar with a Gryffindor, things used to go too far. It was proven to be a good idea as Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott had a friendly match. _'I didn't make a bad choice after all.'_ Sirius thought. Ronald Weasley liked everything from the class except when Sirius told the students to read the book's next five chapters for the next lesson.

Lunch was uneventful. The only interruption Harry had was an owl bringing him a package from the Dursleys. It had a box of mars bars and a message.

_ Hi, son._

_ Have you already had your career guidance? We hope you get into your dream job. Please enjoy your mars bars._

_ Signed_

_ Vernon and Petunia Dursley_

Harry tasted a bar and liked it. He offered Ron, Hermione and Neville one bar each. Hermione easily opened hers but Ron and Neville, being purebloods who weren't used to those plastic wrappings, found it so difficult that Ron eventually decided to use a magical incantation ("diffindo") to open his and Neville decided to use the same idea. "Those bars are good but I don't know how muggles open these things." Ron commented. Harry and Hermione saw this as another thing to teach purebloods about the muggle world.

**End chapter.**


	8. Weasley Is Our King

**Chapter 8: Weasley Is Our King**

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was practicing for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team. "Focus, team." Team Captain Angelina Johnson demanded. "By winning this game, we'll secure this year's Quidditch Cup."

"Unless Slytherin pulls the same dirty trick they used three years ago." Ron muttered.

"Don't worry, Weasley." She replied. "Hufflepuff's current Keeper is go good the slimy snakes would rather settle for second place than risk the humiliation of losing to puffs."

"That's correct, little brother." Fred Weasley added.

"Just be our King instead of those snakes'." George Weasley added.

Meanwhile, the teachers were grading essays. "Come on, Minnie!" Sirius pleaded. "Can't we go out and see how Prongslet's training is going?"

"Professor Black, I'd like to see my lions training as well but we have priorities." Professor McGonagall replied. "Now finish grading those Defense essays and then you can see your godson. And it's _Professor_ or _Deputy Headmistress_ McGonagall for you. Is that clear, Professor Black?"

"Yes, Professor or Deputy Headmistress McGonagall." Sirius replied with a similar smile to the one shown by the Weasley Twins the first time they addressed Professor Lupin as "such".

"Professor Black, why can't you act as a grownup?" Professor McGonagall asked her former student.

"The question is: why should I, Professor or Deputy Headmistress McGonagall?" Sirius jokingly asked in reply. "If you don't like it, rehire Professor Such."

During lunch time, several Gryffindors were singing their version of "Weasley is their King".

'_Weasley is our King_

_Weasley is our King_

_He doesn't let the Quaffle in…'_

Unfortunately, Severus Snape interrupted the singing. "Forty points from Gryffindor for disturbing schoolmates with off-key singing".

Fortunately, Sirius Black wouldn't allow Snivellus to get away with that. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for encouraging a colleague."

"Black!" Snape grumbled. "Always favoring your lions."

"You have no room to talk after all the preferential treatment you give your snakes, Snivellus." Sirius replied. All non-Slytherin students applauded.

Not having anything to say about that, Snape returned to his seat at the Professor's table. "Nice job putting Snape on his place, Professor Black." Ron commented.

"There's no need to be so formal, Weasley." Sirius replied. "Just call me 'Professor Padfoot' or just 'Padfoot'."

"Okay, 'Just Padfoot'." Ron replied with a smile.

"Five points to Gryffindor for having a good sense of humor, Weasley." Sirius happily said and then returned to the Professor's table to keep an eye on the supposedly reformed Death Eater.

"Can you believe that?" Hermione asked upon witnessing Sirius' lack of professionalism.

"I know." Ron happily replied. "I never thought I'd say that but Professor Such is no longer the best Defense Professor we ever had."

That afternoon, Draco Malfoy was having some difficulty to convince Crabbe and Goyle to pick on some muggleborns. "Draco, are you sure it's a good idea?" Crabbe asked. "I don't want to face consequences from Professor Black. Blood traitor or not, he still knows dark spells from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"I'm still having nightmares from the last time he punished me." Goyle added. "And don't think you can convince me that your father can protect us from him."

"Fine!" Malfoy grumbled. "Let's go to the library before someone asks questions."

The day of the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game finally arrived. Gryffindors and Slytherins at the stands were trying to see whose version of "Weasley is Our King" the Gryffindor Keeper Ronald Weasley would hear. They were so loud that practically nobody could hear commentator Lee Jordan. Unfortunately, one of the few people that heard him was Professor Minerva McGonagall, who reprimanded him for his tirades against Slytherins. "Let the boy say what he thinks about those snakes, Professor or Deputy Headmistress McGonagall." Sirius asked. "I'll protect him if they try to retaliate."

Being reprimanded distracted Lee Jordan from seeing Angelina Johnson scoring for Gryffindor. The celebrating cheers from the Gryffindor spectators were his only clue to the fact that Gryffindor scored.

"Who scored that goal?" Professor McGonagall asked a random student.

"Johnson." The student answered.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter seemed to have spotted the Golden Snitch. Despite suspecting that Harry was just pulling a Wronski Feint, Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang went after him. It turned out that it really was a feint. Two minutes and another Gryffindor goal later, Harry and Cho spotted the Golden Snitch for real. When it seemed practically impossible to tell which Seeker would catch the snitch, a Ravenclaw Beater managed to send a Bludger towards Harry, who dodged on time. Cho Chang, however, didn't notice the Bludger on time and it distracted her long enough for Harry to catch the Snitch. Gryffindor won 170 – 0 and the Gryffindor fans resumed their singing of "Weasley is our King". He really didn't let the Quaffle in. While they were celebrating, Cho Chang was overheard asking that Ravenclaw Beater about which side he was on.

"Congratulations, Prongslet!" Sirius Black said. "Now you'll probably be able to date any girl you want despite not having my natural charms."

"Sirius, one of the first things I'll do after the victory party is to study for my O.W.L.s." harry explained.

"There's too much of your mother in you, Prongslet."

**End chapter.**


	9. Another Year Ends

**Chapter 9: Another Year Ends**

After sitting for their O.W.L. exams, the fifth-year students were glad to take a rest. "Harry, I'm so glad this is over." Ron commented. "If I have to take another test within the week, I'll scream."

"Be quiet, Ron." Harry ordered in reply. "Snape might be hearing."

"What's the matter?" Ron dismissively asked. "He'll probably give one anyway to pick on us."

"What?" Hermione asked in shock. "We'd better start studying!"

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry dismissively replied. "Even if Snape prepares another test, the grade won't affect us since it's O.W.L. year and that result is all that matters to decide if we'll be allowed to take N.E.W.T.-level potions lessons or not."

Of course, it didn't stop Hermione from studying and neither Harry nor Ron expected otherwise.

Meanwhile, the Defense Professor decided it was time to taunt the Potions Master. "Look at that, Professor Sniv." Sirius maliciously said. "The term is almost over and I'm still here. So much for your Lord's curse."

"You were just lucky, Black." Snape replied. "The Dark Lord must have some other way to curse the job. Being held by you is a curse for any job in the world."

"I'd be a better Potions Master than you, Snivellus, except that I need to teach Defense for at least two terms to show everyone that the curse is no longer a threat." Sirius argued.

"We can switch afterwards." Snape mockingly suggested.

"Taking your post has no meaning if you won't leave." Sirius replied. It wasn't clear if he was joking or not.

"Sirius, Severus, it's time to let old rivalries go." The Headmaster decided to intervene. "You both are teachers here and must act with decorum."

"Black doesn't know what 'decorum' means." Snape said.

"Snivellus can't even spell 'decorum'." Sirius replied.

Curse or no curse, Headmaster Dumbledore was honestly thinking about sacking Sirius.

When the O.W.L. results arrived, Harry and his friends at Gryffindor were content with their results. "Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll still be able to take N.E.W.T.-level potions. Sure, that means enduring Snape for two more years but I won't let him be in my way between now and becoming an Auror."

"Professor Snape, Ron." Hermione corrected him but was ignored as usual.

"I'll study Potions in private if that's what it takes to become an Auror." Neville stated. "We don't need to take classes to take the N.E.W.T.-level potion tests anyway."

"Studying for something we don't take classes?" Ron asked in disgust. "No normal person would do that."

"I would." Hermione protested.

"That's what I meant." Ron replied.

"You prat." Hermione didn't like the insult.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin Common Room, Draco Malfoy was also happy with his results. "I've got an O in Potions. I bet Potter didn't get it and his Godfather expected it. That's why they pulled strings to force Professor Snape to lower the standards." Crabbe and Goyle laughed at that remark. "My father said this lower standard was in use back when Professor Slughorn was Hogwarts' Potions Master and probably the reason Black could take the N.E.W.T.-level Potions lessons."

Most Slytherins wouldn't say anything. They wouldn't be able to take N.E.W.T.-level potions lessons.

**End chapter. Sorry it's short. I just wanted to keep the story going and end fifth year. Please wait for the sixth one.**


End file.
